


Tord is a certified MVP (Monster Virginity Partaker)

by sdxolqhgurrplh



Series: Persefornication-Tom guzzling "seed" extravaganza [7]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blowjobs, Cowgirl Position, M/M, Monster Tom (Eddsworld) - Freeform, Powerbottom Tom, Submissive top Tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdxolqhgurrplh/pseuds/sdxolqhgurrplh
Summary: Tord's a monster fucker; Tom's a monster. Their unity is needed as evidence that the two kinds could coesxist-- that being human and monster.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Series: Persefornication-Tom guzzling "seed" extravaganza [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863253
Kudos: 21





	Tord is a certified MVP (Monster Virginity Partaker)

Tom is 12ft tall; his teeth were sharp and, his body was well-built. His presence was enough to strike fear into anyone that comes near him. Anyway, he's one of the reasons why humans and monsters are separated. Nowadays, he lives as an urban legend used to scare children into discipline, using him as an example to generalize an already endangered species. In reality, they're only called 'monsters' because of the abilities that they had possessed. Monsters aren't evil, people provoked them, and when they fought back, it forced them into the wrong. 

People supported this claim, but they needed a sacrifice. For them to coexist, they have to prove that monsters and humans could live with one another. The council debated for a moment; they needed someone they wouldn't miss-- their eyes landed on Tord; he stared at them in disbelief before getting chucked out of the office to wander in the forest. 

Tord is barely six feet tall (5' 9), thinner than a twig, and as timid as could be; he did have a fetish for the weirdest things, so maybe that played a part in why he got chosen.

Something sweet hit his nose. Tord's body started moving on its own as he followed the scent; he needed to know what or who was behind all this. The sun has taken refuge behind the mountains as the stars came out to play; Tord was still walking, his body showing no sign of fatigue or exhaustion. 

He was then lead to a small river illuminated by a ring of fireflies. He hid behind a tree as a figure rose from the river. From the urban legends alone, he could recognize the creature in front of him.

Tom's body glistened in the moonlight; the ground shook underneath his footsteps while the trees swayed with each swift movement. Tord's eyes then trailed downwards; he covered his mouth as he stared at Tom's cock (he didn't mean to). It was bigger than him-- everything about Tom was large compared to him-- he could die. His erection pressed against his pants uncomfortably; watching Tom was enough to get him riled up. He started stroking his cock; imagining that he succeeded in taming Tom and having him as his fleshlight. 

The tree he was hiding in suddenly got uprooted. Tom bent to his level and pressed down on Tord's erection with his index finger. Tord's cock twitched with interest; Tom chuckled and placed him in his palms. Tord's heart wanted to jump out of his chest; Tom's hands are soft and warm, but his arms were muscley. Tom brought him to a cave; the lights suddenly turned with the snap of Tom's fingers. Tord got dropped on a soft cushion while Tom walked around him naked.

"Be thankful that I'm on the receiving end; I would've destroyed you."

Tom bent over, presenting himself to Tord-- this was the equivalent of heaven-- if he dies, thank the gods for letting him do so by doing something he loves. Tord walked towards him and placed Tom's tail on his shoulder; he prodded the tip of his cock before pushing it inside. 

Tom's insides were warm and tight; it was like he was getting sucked in. Tord panted; he felt Tom's nicely shaped bum and gave it a nice slap. Tom groaned; he swatted Tord away from him and pinned him to the ground. 

"You're going to make me do all the work? So be it," Tom panted; he teased the tip of Tord's cock before sitting down comfortably. Tom's claw buried into his shoulders; he stared Tord down, enjoying the sight of Tord losing it. Tord bit his lip as Tom caressed his chest-- he felt like his pelvis was going to break or lose his mind from overstimulation; either way was the best way to go.

Tom leaned forward and lightly licked the outside of Tord's ears before whispering, "I'm going to kill you with my thighs."

Tord gasped, "Yes please," Tom stopped for a moment; his ears twitched in confusion. 

"That was a threat," Tord awkwardly chuckled in response, "I'd like to see you try."

Tom slowly moved his hips in a circular motion and purred, sending chills down Tord's spine. Tord's breathing became shallow; Tom felt Tord's cock twitch inside of him-- he removed himself from Tord and flicked it instead with his nails. Tom opened his mouth and wrapped his tongue around it to tease Tord even more. He moved his tongue around-- something sticky suddenly hit Tom's face; Tord let out a loud groan and closed his eyes. 

Tom shook his head in disgust, but his curiosity got the best of him, and he ended up eating some of it before shaking Tord awake. 

"You still have to finish me off!" Tord snapped out of his daze and prodded his cock against Tom's entrance again. He reached for Tom's horns and softly stroked them; Tom tensed up and immediately buried his face into the ground. Tord blinked multiple times; he tightened his grip on it and watched as Tom shivered underneath his touch. A question popped inside Tord's head-- what even is Tom? From the myths, they have established that monsters are beings that share genetic make-up with animals. Tom's horns were similar to a rhinoceros but were reactive like a cat's whiskers; besides, Tom could retract his claws inside his soft hands-- Tom is a cat! Tord's fucking a cat boy! He had a mental celebration in his head before stroking Tom's forehead. Tom purred even louder and melted into the ground.

Tord slowly bucked his hips; Tom had softened underneath him-- he's acting like a house cat instead of the tiger that he tried to make himself to be. 

"You're a cute brat, Tom." 

Tord softly caressed Tom's face and kissed him on the nape as he released inside of him. Tom let out a loud moan before going limp; bright pink liquid coated Tord's shoes and cock-- he cleaned it up using a handkerchief. 

"What are you even doing here?" Tom panted; Tord ran his fingers through Tom's hair and replied, "peace treaty and stuff to collaborate and show that monsters aren't bad."

"I've given up on that; what difference does it make now? Besides, how would you even convince me? I'm not cheap." Tom left Tord's side and sat down instead at the opening of the cave.

Tord shrugged his shoulders as he struggled to put on his pants-- his pelvis is going to kill him before Tom does at this point-- he ran beside Tom and sat down, "I'll give you my attention; seems lonely up here."

"I'm lonely because your kind poached 95% of mine; the remaining percentage is on the other side of the world." Tom stabbed his fingers through Tord's chest. Tord panicked; this could be his last hope in convincing Tom.

"I'll do the best I could because... I love you!" Tom's horns lit up into a bright magenta; he picked Tord up by the arms and brought him to his face, "You're an idiot for saying that."

"Maybe you still want a round two? Or have someone to play with!" Tord stammered; Tom tilted his head upward to hide his apparent blush before facing Tord once more, "Good luck on your quest; see you tomorrow then."

"Wait; what?" The last thing he saw was Tom kissing him on the forehead. His vision blurred until it became an incomprehensible static mess.

Tord's body teleported to the gates of his village. His legs immediately gave up when he took the first step-- the sounds of shocked village people filled his ears.

"You're still alive!?"

"Wh-why wouldn't be? WHY IS THERE A CASKET IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE!?" Tord's eyes went wide; he used his arms to crawl inside the gates and latch onto the nearest post to balance himself. The mayor fixed his glasses and handed Tord a cane similar to his. 

"Just in case. What did Tom do to your legs? You look like you've been running! You disappeared for 8 hours; we assumed you were dead!"

"Let's just say things went well." Tord chuckled to himself as he limped to his front door.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I referenced that Tord thought that Tom was a tiger before finsing out that he's just a normal house cat. If you got the starkid reference; you're a real g.


End file.
